


Movie Night Tearjerker

by liquescensolla



Series: Rp Generators [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Random Plot Generator, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidezawa, in which muse A and B watches a movie and B ends up crying when it's over, precious babies, spending the night together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seidou invites Hide to spend a night at his place for the first time since they started dating. When they decide to watch a movie to past the time. Who would have thought it would lead to a tearful end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with another fic. I want to thank you all for sending me kudos and your feedback as it motivates me to keep writing. So here's another one featuring another one of my 646545644 ships for the precious cinnamon bun that is Seidou. This work is most likely going to be a series of prompts that will be from the random plot generator. I want to be more comfortable writing different scenarios and what better way than to spill out a bunch of random plots. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry in advance if there are any grammatical errors.

It's just like any other night in which Seidou, who bored out of his mind is in dire need of some entertainment. It’s entering the weekend and recently the investigator didn't favor the idea of spending the weekend alone. Suddenly, Seidou's eyes grew wide and snaps his finger before he reaches for his phone and while picking it up his thumb swipes down his list of contacts until a familiar name appears in his line of sight. Hide, his bright and lively best friend turned boyfriend and the only one, beside his family he'd willingly invite over to his place. His heart is pounding against his chest and like some chain reaction his palms start to grow sweaty, making it easy and convenient for his phone to slip through his hand from the lack of proper friction.

"Seidou! How's it going man?" Hide's beaming voice, clearly an indication of happiness painting the face of the blond can he heard from the other side and before he can even give the other his response Seidou takes a short pause with a sharp intake of breath with gentle simplicity it's released back into the outside world.

"Hey Hide. Everything is fine. Um so I wanted to ask you something.

There's silence on the other end, making him nervous but when he hears his voice blaring through the speaker, Seidou's heart skips a beat and there's an inescapable pounding against his chest that can't be ignored, even if he tries. It's baffling that out of all the voices he hears through his phone, it's Hide's voice that makes his heart melt and his cheeks rise with the tinges of red painting the colorless canvas surrounding his features.

"Now you know you can always ask me anything. Don't ever feel hesitant to ask a question okay?"

Seidou sighs and lolls his head to the side before speaking with a hint of fear touching the surface of his tone. "I know. I know. Anyways so you know it is Friday night and I'm free this weekend. Um I wanted to know...um if you'd like to come over and maybe...um spend a night...?"

After a moment’s reflection, he wants to take everything he said back but now the damage is done and he waits for Hide's rejection, which is obviously coming. Hide probably had plans for the night and who asks their significant other to come over unless they want something in return. Subsequently, Seidou starts plan out the worst case scenario and in a sense he’s gravely preparing himself for the imminent rejection on his boyfriend’s end.

"Oh I'd love to. Thanks for asking," Hide, who is ecstatic about the invitation gives his sincere gratitude, making Seidou's eyes widen a fraction, expressing blatant shock at his reaction. He surely didn't prepare for him to accept his offer and now he's at a lost for what to say next to him. Therefore, he remains silent, his hand clenching the phone while hoping Hide will be the first to speak. "Okay um...give me about an hour," Hide says and gives him smile through the receiver, surprisingly making Seidou smile in response although there's no way of him knowing what the other did. 

"I just need to pack some clothes and some snacks for us! Is there anything in particular you'd like me to get on my way there?"

Seidou shakes his head "no I don't need anything. So um...ill see you in a hour?"

"Yes." 

Seidou cracks a smile and leans back in his chair. "This is great Hide! I am already excited! I will see you in an hour and I will text you my address."

"That would be a good idea because I have no idea where you live. Okay gotta go. I'll see you soon!"

The call subsequently ends with a click. Seidou, who is wordlessly glancing at the screen is suddenly faces a realization that’s too significant to ignore. Hide will be the first person, besides his family that has visited his flat and just the mere thought of him spending a night makes him a little scared. He stands up and runs into his bedroom, where he changes into something more presentable. It wasn’t extravagant but he certainly didn’t want to give off the impression of some closeted slob. Changing into a clean black t-shirt with thin sweats, Seidou examines himself in the mirror and after applying some small alterations to his hair the corners of his lips are tugged into somewhat of a smile. Once again he’s plagued with negative thoughts and he brings both his hands up to his face with the urge to scream into them. In less than an hour, his boyfriend, the guy he’s been dating for a little over a month will be his company for the night and possibly the entire weekend.

"Shit what if I embarrass myself? I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him!"


	2. Sappy Romance

It wasn’t entirely an hour but when he hears the soft knocking against his door, Seidou nearly jumps out of his seat, expressing his startled state that’s being mocked by the harsh pounding in his chest.

“Coming!” he yells out, not entirely sure whether or not the other heard him but as soon as he opens his door he is met by a pair arms around his neck and a mop of sunlight yellow in his face.

“Seidou! Hey man how’s it going!? Sorry I was late. I missed the bus and had to change my route a little.”

Seidou, who didn’t care too much about his tardiness is overjoyed and without saying a word, he pulls the other into an embrace, and stands there without making so much as a twitch before pulling away slowly.

“Hide,” he starts to speak, his lingering words catching the other’s attention. 

“Hey is everything okay,” Hide briefly cuts him off, and puts a hand on his cheek in an affectionate manner. 

“Yeah…” Seidou looks up, his lips widening in a smile. “Yeah everything is fine, no great! I’m just happy that you agreed to come over. I guess…I guess I didn’t feel like being alone tonight.

“…” No words are spoken from the blond but he allows his actions to speak for him. He cracks a grind, placing both hands on Seidou’s waist and slowly he brings him closer that their hips are almost touching.

“There’s no need to thank me,” Hide beamed, excited about the night and he leans in closer until his lips touches his cheek, making the heat rise across both their faces.

“Okay well. Here let me put your bag in my bedroom. I have a movie we can watch, unless you have something else in mind?”

Seidou eyes momentarily shifts towards Hide, silently waiting for confirmation. “A movie sounds great! Here while you are putting my bag up, I am make up the pillow fort for us.”

Seidou didn’t respond but lets out a laugh instead. He goes into his bedroom and he gently places the bag on the chair. “Hey Seidou if you go into my bag. There’s a plastic bag inside containing all our snacks.” Hide calls out from the living room and Seidou follows his instructions, going into his bag and indeed there’s a plastic bag inside. “Alright I got it,” Seidou yells back, making the confirmation and he leaves the room and is surprised to see they have different opinions on what makes a pillow fort.

“Um…this is not a pillow fort Hide,” Seidou deadpans, brown eyes looking at the mess of pillows spread all over the floor. 

“Yeah about that…” Hide pauses and turns to him while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I tried to do the fort but the fort didn’t want to work with me. I tried man. I really did!”

Seidou’s expression softens and he lays down on one of the pillows before handing the bag over to his boyfriend. “Ah thanks Sei!” Hide says with a grin, grabbing the bag from out of his hands. Eventually he starts to take out the various items, ranging from candy to chips, letting them fall in a space between two of the pillows. “Okay I am going to prepare the movie for us,” standing up, Seidou disappears into his bedroom and within five minutes he returns with a stack of movies in his hand. “Okay I will let you do the honors.” He lays them down on the floor and Hide picks them up before one in particular catches his eyes. “Hmm how about this one,” he asks, rathing unsure about his choice but otherwise shows Seidou the movie box. “Sure we can watch this one,” Seidou, elated by the blond’s choice and shifts his position to stand. “Actually it’s one of my personal favorites!”

The movie is prepared for them and meanwhile Hide opens a bag of chips. After sitting down, Hide eagerly hands him over the bag. “Thanks,” he takes a handful and shoves them into his mouth, meanwhile, Seidou opens another bag of chips and he pours them into his bowl. When the opening credits shows up on the screen, his attention immediately diverges from the mountain of snacks, brown eyes now gazed up on the TV screen.

“So what is this movie about,” Hide asks while his attention briefly lands on his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry. You will see soon enough.”

Hide didn’t fully accept this other’s vague response but otherwise he stays silent. The movie starts to play and the blond immediately rolls his eyes before a chuckle follows. It’s one of those sappy friends to lovers story and when the realization starts to set in, the blonde is laughing at this point, nearly ruining the movie for the both of them.

“Ah man you’re something else.”

“Oh is that so Hide…?”

“Yeah that is so,” He smiles and shifts closer to him. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Well glad there isn’t,” he replies, slightly teasing the other as he jokingly pinches the other’s cheek.

Hide simply smiles, leaving the rest in the comfortable while the movie reaches the main plot. It wasn’t the best movie but he understands why Seidou would be so attached to it. Eventually, the silence is so deep that the only sound filling the room is the television and the crunching sound as a result of chips being crushed by a set of teeth. Hide, who’s lacking warmth from his boyfriend decides to move a little closer and soon Seidou is comfortably seated between his legs while a pair or arms are around the investigator from behind. 

As the movie reaches its climax, Hide finds himself paying more attention to the young man in his arms instead of the movie itself. They have been an item for months and they have yet to kiss. There’s no rush but it didn’t stop the blond from thinking about having Seidou’s lips against his own. Maybe it wasn’t the time and place but he loves him and would like to share something so special and intimate with him. 

The movie reaches an end and it was sure a tragedy. They fall in love and one ends up dying for the other. It’s a cliché, but realistic ending. The credits start rolling in and soon the screen is all black. Hide, who is about to move from his seat but notices the silent hiccups coming from his boyfriend. “Seidou,” concerned, Hide makes sure to be as gentle as possible as he moves to face him. What he sees is the last thing he expected from Seidou and he he’s not sure whether to laugh or comfort. 

“Are you crying?”

“Yes,” Seidou admits through tears, turning away in embarrassment.

Hide, who is chuckling, brings the investigator closer to him. “The movie made you cry? Yeah it was sad but hopefully they will be together in the afterlife.”

“Sad?” Seidou is now facing him while attempting to look appalled by the other’s nonchalant response. “That was an absolute tragedy. They were supposed to marry and start a family. Of course they wasn’t allowed that and had to die instead. I have never seen such b—“

Seidou is immediately silence by a pair of lips softly pressed against his own and his brain shuts down momentarily, unable to process Hide’s audacious actions. His lips felt soft, almost sweet and gentle. Seidou wraps his arms around him and tilts his head a little to deepen the kiss. Their bodies are screaming for oxygen, forcing them apart. Meanwhile, Seidou touches his lips, absolutely surprised but at the same time pleased with the results. 

“Is that your way of stopping me from crying over a movie?”

“No not really,” Hide grins and pecks him on the lips. “It’s because you cried that gave me the courage to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I finally finish this story. I want to thank everybody for reading and leaving me a kudos. Once again I am sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. Also comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
